Never Ending Death
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: She lost everything: her family, her home, and her life. However, fate was kind to her and let her escape from cruelty. He found her and took care of her. But what could she possibly give him back? Her love and her life? SoujixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane and its characters. However, I do own Kumi Suzuki.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A blood-curling scream sounded throughout the whole Suzuki manor. Blood was spilled in every nook and cranny of the once beautiful home of the royal Suzuki Family. Dead and limp bodies littered on the smooth wooden floor- their faces distorted or mercilessly stabbed by what seemed like a sharp blade. Those who hid were soon found by the attackers. And once they were, they were killed in the most brutal fashion. The soldiers of the manor were killed whereas the female servants were immediately assaulted on the spot.

The Suzuki domain was under attack by the Choshu clan. It was a surprise attack, one that they were unable to avoid. They were completely taken by surprise, which explained why they were completely dominated and unable to retaliate.

In all this chaos, the lady of the manor and heiress were hiding in a secret room. Soldiers were guarding the front door of the room in hopes of protecting them. Sooner or later though, they knew they would be found. The outcome was predictable yet unpleasant. There was no time to escape.

"Kumi." The soft voice of the lady spoke. The lady of the manor appeared to be calm but her voice showed otherwise as it came out pained and shaky, most likely because of their current serious predicament. "My dear beloved Kumi, you must run now. I do not guarantee your safety if the rebels were to get their hands on you," she said. She gripped her daughter's hands.

"But, okaa-sama! I cannot leave you here! You must run with me!" Her daughter reasoned out. Tears were running down her cheeks as her maroon-like eyes shone in pain and desperation.

"If I were to go with you," the lady said. "Then there is an absolute chance that they will catch the both of us. I have to stay here as a decoy."

"No! No! This is not fair, okaa-sama! I'd rather stay here with you! I-"

"Kumi," came the firm voice of her mother. Kumi immediately silenced but failed to soften her sobs.

"You are the heiress of our family and thus carry our royal family name. You are the hope of a new kingdom..." her gaze softened as she caressed the cheek of her child. She stared fondly at her as she admired the outcome of the love between her husband and her. She stopped the tears that were threatening to come out by blinking them away.

"Do you now understand, my dear?" she asked rather softly.

Kumi stifled a sob but nodded silently. She hugged her mother one last time before heading towards the window of the room.

"I will live, okaa-sama," she said, shifting a bit to stare at her mother who stared back at her with a bitter smile.

"Goodbye, my dear," whispered her mother. "Your father and I loved you truly." And she closed her eyes and sat calmly. To Kumi's eyes, however, she appeared to be waiting for her death. Another sob threatened to come out but she stopped herself from letting out a cry as she turned and headed out.

"Sayonara, okaa-sama, otou-sama..." [1]

"Be happy, Kumi. Choose what you think is best for you..."

Loud and quick footsteps approached the room. The lady could hear fighting from outside. They had come for her now. Somehow, she was relieved that her daughter would be saved. She did not need to worry anymore, even if she were to die in the hands of the enemy. Just as long as her daughter was saved...

"Anata, this is the right thing, isn't it?" she whispered as she carefully caressed the limp head [2] that was resting on her lap. Tears tickled down her cheek and fell on his cold face.

"Kumi will be saved...you don't need to worry anymore..."

The door was suddenly slid open. She did not bother raising up her head as she gazed at her husband's now cold face.

"We will be together now..."

_Slash_

A head fell on the wooden floor in one swift motion. Blood had once again littered the place as its copper-like stench filled the room.

"Hn, the heiress isn't here," a man noted, his voice low and gruff. He turned to look at his companions, brows already furrowed in irritation. "Find her! Or I'll kill you myself!" He ordered angrily.

"H-hai!" They replied and left immediately.

"Suzu, go report to Yoshida-sama," he said to a young boy whose hair shone silver as the moonlight beamed on its surface. He heard a soft _yes_ from him before he walked away. His gaze then fell on the lifeless body of the woman and the head that rested on her hands.

"They're nothing but worthless pigs," he said. "But they're not your target, are they?"

A voice giggled softly.

"Of course not," it answered. "I'm after the princess, after all."

* * *

Kumi hid behind a tree as she watched the rebels that littered almost everywhere. It was painful for her to hear the screams of her servants she had come to love. She wiped the tears that were on her eyes.

'_I'm sorry,_' she apologized inwardly, climbing the tree she was hiding behind. It took most of her strength to climb it (and her attire did not help her the very least). Nonetheless, she was able to. She ignored the wounds she was getting as she climbed the tree. The pain of her wounds was nothing compared to the deaths of her people.

She jumped towards the wall that served as a barrier between the outside world and the manor. Her foot slipped, making her fall. However, her hand firmly gripped on the wall and with a deep breath, pulled herself with it. She glanced at the other side of the wall then jumped, landing on the hard ground in a clumsy manner. The cold night air breezed around, making some strands of her hair whirl around. She immediately started running, slightly shivering when the blood on the grassy ground caught her attention - the blood from their trustful guards.

Why had this happened? Why were they attacking their household?

She did not have an answer to that, though. Her mind was all jumbled up to the point where she was unable to form one coherent thought. Her world came crumbling before her eyes. Why? What did she do to deserve this?

She suddenly fell with a loud _oof_. Wincing at the pain, she pushed herself from the ground and attempted to stand up. As she did, she let out a pained cry when an immense pain came from her right foot.

"Who's there?"

Her eyes widened when she heard that voice. Judging by that strange accent, it was one of the Choshu rebels.

She whipped her head to that direction and let out a horrified gasp when she saw two Choshu rebels running to her direction. She immediately started running, ignoring the pain on her right foot.

If she got caught now, she'd be killed! Not only would her mother's sacrifice be gone to waste but her people's lives as well. The name of her kingdom was in her hands. She must not give up now!

"It's the heiress! Don't let her escape!"

Kumi didn't dare to look back, afraid of what she may see. She knew they were armed with swords while she had none to protect herself. Her only option was to run. However, as she heard the footsteps of the Choshu rebels approach her closer and closer, she panicked.

'_Someone...help me!_' she thought pleadingly, tears glistening on her eyes.

The moon reflected on a riverbank that was beside her. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She looked at it for a second then looked at the evil Choshu samurais approaching her. She jumped on the water, not having any second thoughts. Right then on, the rain suddenly poured down violently, causing the once absent waves to appear. The waves were too strong and fast for her liking. But that was the very least of her worries. Right now, she needed to escape...escape from _cruelty..._

"She's escaping!" she heard someone yell but ignored it.

She let the current take her to anywhere. Until slowly - ever slowly - unconsciousness embraced her. All she remembered was the manor she grew up in on fire, the rain failing to take it out. As she closed her eyes, the agonized screams of her people echoed in her head and images of the mutilated bodies and the revolting sight of blood appeared in her mind.

She wanted to perish right on that spot.

* * *

"Saa, Okita-san, isn't it your turn to patrol tonight?" Saitou asked, yet, he already knew the answer to his question. The man with him stood up and stretched lazily.

"Indeed it is. Ah, I might as well go before Hijikata-san orders seppuku on me," he said with a silly grin on his face.

"You should," he nonchalantly said with his usual expressionless face.

Souji's smile had suddenly faded and turned serious when he crossed the door that led out of the Shinsengumi headquarters. He gathered his unit and went out into the wild anarchy of Kyoto's night alleyways. The night was quiet and peaceful. Though, it was common knowledge that this tranquility wasn't always _peaceful_, as one may call it. They knew - of course - that in this darkness always hid the most dangerous threats to society. That was why the Shinsengumi, a special police force, was formed in order to eliminate these threats and also to ensure that the safety and well being of Kyoto was kept.

"Okita-san," called one of his men that was trailing behind him.

He shifted slightly to get a look at him and asked, "What is it?"

The man pointed towards a certain direction and had a worried look on his face.

"...I think I see something - or someone - floating in the river..." he informed almost as a whisper.

Souji looked at the direction only to have his eyes widened. There, in the cold river, floated a young woman. She was unconscious, that he knew.

"Inform Saitou-san immediately and take him to this place," he ordered, not bothering to look at his subordinates as he immediately swam towards the unknown young woman's body. He ignored the coolness of the water as he himself got wet. He hoped that she was still alive, but he doubted against it. How could he not? The water was too cold for any human being to withstand. Taking a hold of the young woman, he pulled her towards his arms.

'_Good,_' he thought. She was still warm, if not the slightest. He then swam back ashore while his subordinate helped him carry the unconscious young woman.

"She's not breathing, Okita-san," his subordinate informed after they had laid her down the ground. "And her pulse is faint..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, kneeling beside the young woman. He, too, felt for a heartbeat. Like what his subordinate told him, it was faint.

"...I have no choice," he said, more to himself. His subordinate looked at him questioningly but said nothing. He watched his superior lean on the young woman and opened her mouth. Resting his mouth on hers, he blew air on her and started pressing on her chest in a rhythm matter. He continued this process until the young woman finally coughed. Said young woman opened her eyes slowly.

"She's fine now," Souji said. "Let's take her to safet-"

Souji was promptly interrupted as the young woman had suddenly embraced him. She started crying, her body shaking in notion.

"Okaa-sama...! Otou-sama...!" she sobbed, tightening her grip on him. Souji did not know what to do. It took him a moment to finally react. He hugged her back in hopes of comforting her.

"Gomen nasai...gomen nasai..." she whispered like a chant before unconsciousness consumed her once again. When he was sure that she was fine now, he carried her bridal style and stood up. Right on cue, his other subordinate came into view as well as Saitou. He gave him a smile before heading back to the headquarters.

_**つづく**__**...**_

_**

* * *

**_

[1]- "_I'm sorry, mother, father._" [2]- Yes, she's holding _his_ head. I don't know why, but I felt like writing a bit...gory... If I made it more detailed and extreme, I'm afraid that I would have to change the rating. xD

Now, aren't you guys glad that I rewrote this chapter? I wasn't particularly happy with the way I wrote before. My grammar was so bad and I didn't even bother editing it. /laughs So yes, Chapter two was re-written as well. I suggest that you re-read it seeing as a lot of things were changed.

Please review. I'm particularly not motivated to finish this story seeing as I only have a few reviewers. So please do. I'd _really_ appreciate it. C:

_**~Jiru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sakura petals fell from its trees and landed on the ground soundlessly. The wind breezed by rather softly and comforting. The sight itself was simply breathtaking. It almost seemed like it was raining Sakura petals.

Kumi smiled to herself and reached out a hand, letting a pink-colored flower land on her open palm.

"Suteki ne..." [1] she whispered with a soft smile, admiring the beautiful flower on her palm. However, the once soft-colored pink hue of the flower turned bloody red and melted into what looked like blood. Her eyes immediately widened in panic. Suddenly, she started hearing pained shrieks. The once beautiful and peaceful sight she was seeing had turned into a bloody sight. Dead and mutilated bodies littered on the ground instead of the pink flowers that had fallen from the trees. The flowers themselves had turned into blood and decorated her hands with its daunting shade.

"Kumi!"

She looked up at whoever called her and saw the frightened stature of her mother. She immediately stood up, ready to come to her mother's aid but stopped when she saw a Choshu rebel behind her beloved mother.

"Kumi! Run!"

The rebel raised his sword and swung it towards her mother, cutting her head off of her body.

Her body shook in fear and she let out a loud screech of terror.

...

Kumi bolted up, sweat trailing down her forehead. Her breaths came out ragged and quick. She tried catching her breath, finding it hard to breathe for some odd reason.

"A dream..." she whispered, holding her forehead. Flashbacks of the attack came flooding back to her. She buried her face on her hands.

"It wasn't a dream...! It happened!"

If that wasn't a dream...then where was she? Realization hit her. She looked around her and found that she was not in a room she was familiar with. The room was simple with one window that led out onto a garden. There was a small table in the corner and a wooden dresser near the window. A lantern was situated not far from her. She looked down and found herself lying on a mattress. Not only that, her clothes had been changed.

"Where am...I?" she asked to herself. She looked out the window, having heard the cheerful chirps of the birds.

How _nostalgic_...

The door of the room suddenly slid open. Her head had automatically looked at the direction. There she found a woman who carried a tray of food. The luscious aroma of its contents reached her nostrils, letting her know that she was hungry.

"Ah, you're finally awake," the woman said kindly as she closed the door behind her and approached her. She knelt beside her and settled the tray on the floor. Looking back at her, she gave her a kind smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Kumi merely looked at her for a few seconds before she finally decided that it was fine to answer.

"I am fine," she replied briefly. The woman before her simply smiled.

"My name is Ayumu. Ayumu Yamazaki. But you can just call me Ayu-nee. Everyone does anyway," she introduced to herself in a rather cheerful way.

Kumi simply looked at her, unsure whether she should introduce herself or not. However, with that kind smile on the woman's face, she couldn't help but trust her and smile as well.

"It is nice to meet you, Ayumu-san. My name is Kumi Suzuki."

"Maa, maa! No need for formalities! Just call me Ayu-nee-, dear!" She said with a wave of her hand. "You talk like a princess. Ah, then again, your clothes from before looked expensive. Oh! Speaking of your clothes, they were unfortunately ruined but I kept them just in case..."

Kumi fell silent and let her eyes gaze at her hands. Ayumu sensed this and decided to change the topic.

"Souji-san found you in the river, floating and unconscious. He then took you here in the Shinsengumi headquarters," Ayumu explained.

"Shinsengumi...?" Kumi asked, brows furrowed in a confused manner. She had ended up in Mibu? Was that how far the waves had taken her?

"Don't think too much about it," Ayumu said, interrupting her thoughts. "You're in safe hands," she assured as she handed her the chopsticks and settled the tray by her lap.

"Hijikata-san would like to speak with you later on after your breakfast. I'm sure you'll need the strength to speak with him. So - in the meanwhile - have some food! It's not the best but I'm sure it's bearable," she said with a silly grin on her face.

Kumi looked at the food served before her and let out a small smile.

"Itadakimasu..." [2] she said before holding her chopsticks and started eating.

Somehow, she felt that a part of her had gone missing.

* * *

"Anou..."

A voice sounded outside the door of the room Kumi was in. After she had finished eating the food Ayumu had prepared for her, the woman gathered the tray and parted with her. She had told her that someone would pick her up and lead her to the so-called Hijikata-san. As far as she knew, this Hijikata she spoke of was the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. The rumors about him weren't particularly _pleasant_... Though, she remembered her father mentioning him once and had commented that he was a fine man. Yet, she couldn't help but still feel nervous to meet him.

"Hijikata-san has summoned your presence," the voice spoke again. Kumi stood up and winced, reminding her of the pain she had acquired on her right foot from last night. Ignoring it, she walked towards the door. Sliding the door open, she saw a young boy kneeling by the floor. His eyes were big and he had spiky red hair. Said boy stared at her, almost as if he were dazed at the sight of her.

"I understand," she said.

The boy shook his head, ending what she presumed his trance, and nodded. He stood up and made the motion to follow him.

"I'll lead you to his room," he said. Kumi said nothing and followed him after she had the closed the door of the room she was just in. The walk to the vice-commander's room was quiet and short. She was too exhausted both physically and mentally to even make a short conversation with the young boy with her. And the fact that her right foot was aching rather painfully did not help the very least.

"Hijikata-san, I've brought her," the boy announced. He opened the door of the room in front of him while he knelt on the wooden floor. She knelt beside him, all the while uttering no word.

"Hn," acknowledged a man whose voice was deep.

Kumi raised her head and peered at the man inside the room. There he saw a grim-looking man who had a long black hair tied behind his head and wore a black kimono. He held a smoke pipe in his hand and blew smoke out of his lips mindlessly.

"You may leave us now," he said, dismissing the young boy. The young boy left, not before giving her a glance. Kumi walked inside the room as the door behind her closed. She sat in front of the intimidating man, not uttering a word. The man in front of her didn't seem to plan with talking as well. She figured he was waiting for her to speak first.

"My name is Kumi Suzuki," she started, trying her best to sound steady and calm. She ignored the redundant scent of smoke that wafted in the room.

"Suzuki..." he repeated. His eyes suddenly narrowed. It was almost as if he didn't want to believe it. "Heiress of the Suzuki throne...why are you here?" he asked.

Kumi refused to meet his eyes as her hands gripped the hem of her sleeves tightly. Her voice shook as she spoke, the dreadful events from the other day replaying in her head once again. The blood...the mutilated bodies... She didn't want to remember it anymore!

"The Suzuki domain was ambushed last night. The manor was set in fire whereas Hideaki Suzuki and Megumi Suzuki were..." she trailed after, trying her best from crying. Still, a few tears had slipped out, landing on the back of her hands. "They are dead. They were killed for the sake of my safety."

Hijikata's eyes grew wide, smoke pipe now forgotten.

"What?" he exclaimed, tone outraged. He tried to calm down when the young woman in front of her let out a sob. He held his forehead, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Tell me," he said in a deep voice. "Who had ambushed you?" There was no mistake that a hint of anger was to be found in his deep voice.

Kumi bit her lower lip as her eyes narrowed in rage.

"Choshu..." she whispered.

"Those _damned_ Choshu!"

_**つづく...**_

* * *

[1]- "_Beautiful..._"  
[2]- "_I humbly receive._"

Not much comment about this chapter. It was longer than the first draft and it's more detailed. PFFFT. Review please? c:

_**~Jiru**_


	3. Chapter 3

OH. EHM. GEE. It took me how long to update this story? xD Actually, I wasn't really sure of continuing this story anymore because people fail to review. /_looks at the long list of people who added this story to their favourite story_/ You know who you are.

NOTE: Please read Chapters 1 and 2 once again. I rewrote both chapters and reading this without reading the previous chapters will only confuse you. I suggest that you do. Thank you. Enjoy.

P.S. I don't know what this site has done but I can't even use '_? !_' together? Like wtf? Not only that, I can't **bold** and underline certain words at the same time! It's _truly_ pissing me off!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Good work, Okita-san," one of Souji's subordinates said.

Souji gave them a smile and nodded. He told them the same thing and dismissed them afterwards. He let out a tired sigh, thanking the gods that his turn to patrol was done. Since the commotion that had occurred last night, three units had gathered to the crime scene to investigate what had happened. They hadn't had the time to take a rest ever since then. Though they did not acquire very much information about the matter. Only the young woman he had found would give them answers to their questions. Heading towards the room she had been placed at, he knocked on the door. He received no answer, though. Thinking that she was still sleeping, he slid the door open, only to find the room empty.

"Ah, Souji-kun, done with patrolling?"

He shifted to look behind him and found Ayumu who had the same motherly smile she usually had on her face.

"Ah, yes," he replied.

"She's with Hijikata-san now," she said, answering the question he hadn't even asked yet. She only smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ayu-san," he said and went off to the direction where Hijikata's room was. He hummed to himself as he went on his way.

"_What?_"

Souji's right eyebrow rose curiously when he had heard Hijikata's voice. Now, Hijikata normally didn't raise his voice. He heard sobbing from the vice-commander's room. He assumed that it was the young woman crying. Souji let out a sigh. Hijikata even intimidated the ladies? If he kept doing that, he'd never find himself a woman. He hurried his pace towards the room. He wanted to make the situation better.

"Those _damned _Choshu!"

His eyes grew wide, not expecting that sudden outburst from the young woman. He immediately slid the door open, taking no notice of how rude his manners were.

"Maa, maa, Hijikata-san, don't make a lady cry," he said with his usual aloof smile.

Hijikata seemed to be genuinely surprised by his sudden entrance.

"I-" he trailed after then cleared his throat, looking away as well. "Nothing…" he finished, peering at the young woman who still sat in front of him while tears silently ran down her cheeks. For a moment there, Souji could've sworn he saw something in his eyes akin to sympathy. However, it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Souji, take care of her. I'll explain the details later," he said, dismissing them. Souji nodded and helped the young woman up, careful as to not hurt her. He led her outside the room then gave Hijikata one last look before he slid the door closed. The young woman followed him while he waited patiently for her to calm down. He led her to the garden seeing as people rarely go there.

"Are you all right now?" he asked after he noticed that her sobs had subsided. Though, she occasionally did still sniff every so often.

She looked at him, eyes still teary. Souji was a bit taken aback at the sight of her. Her eyes…they were maroon. Come to think of it, he never did take a good look of her face, considering the limited light present last night. Her skin was pale, almost as if it were porcelain. She was naturally beautiful and her lips were plum and pink. He unconsciously wiped the tears on her cheeks. She, in return, blushed at his actions. She looked down.

"H-hai…" she meekly replied. She took a step back, bowing to him. "Arigatou," she thanked, standing up straight while she wiped the remaining tears on her face with the hem of her right sleeve. Souji simply smiled at her.

"Ah, it was nothing," he said. He beckoned for her to follow, walking towards a certain direction. She looked at him curiously but followed nonetheless. He sat down the porch and patted the empty space beside him. She looked at it with uncertainty; she hadn't been this close with a man other than her father.

"It's fine," he assured, giving her a warm smile. She looked away, blushing once again but sat down beside him (she made sure not to make it obvious that she had moved a bit far away from him).

"Your foot…" he started, peering at her. "Did you sprain it?" he asked.

Kumi immediately whipped her head to look at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked softly.

"Well, the way you walk…it seemed strained. It looked like you were having a hard time," he explained. She bit her lower lip and looked away. There was silence between the two of them, none of them planned to break it any time sooner.

"I'll be sure to tell Hijikata-san of your condition. So please, take it easy," he said.

"I was running away," she suddenly said, completely off-topic. Souji fell silent. He turned to look at the sky above him, waiting for her to continue.

"Mother and father were killed…even everyone was killed except me. I could remember everything clearly," her hands that were resting by her lap shook. "There was blood everywhere. The people I knew were mutilated that you could not decipher whether they were human or not anymore. Everyone was screaming…! I couldn't help anyone!"

A hand landed on her hands, making her look up. She was greeted by his warm smile.

"But their wish was to have you live, wasn't it?" he asked. He patted her hands gently; almost as if he was assuring her that everything would be fine.

She took in his words, remembering her mother's last few words with her. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head in agreement. A certain kind of determination whelmed up her heart and a smile graced on her lips.

"You are right…" she said. She looked at him again and smiled. "Thank you, Souji-san."

He let out a chuckle, one that was not tainted with ill will. "I never did catch your name," he said. "It's kind of unfair that you know mine and I don't know yours."

A horrified look crossed her face and immediately, she stood up and bowed frantically to him.

"I'm sorry! It was rude of me to have not introduced myself! And I heard that your name was Souji-san when Hijikata-san mentioned it!" she apologized. "My name is Kumi Suzuki…" she trailed off, unsure if she should've mentioned her last name.

"Suzuki?" Souji repeated. He pondered to himself, wondering where he had heard that name. "Ah! You must be the heiress of the Suzuki thro-"

Kumi immediately covered his mouth then frantically checked the area to see if anyone had heard him. Seeing no one, she looked back at him.

"Please do not reveal my status," she said, letting him go. She turned her back to him. "I would rather have it a secret between you, Hijikata-san, and I."

"I understand," Souji said, walking to her side. Kumi looked back at him and found him smiling once again. A blush crept to her cheeks, her heart pounding rather quickly inside her chest. She immediately looked away then.

"Ah! There you are, Kumi-chan!"

The two of them looked behind them and found Ayumu.

"Come with me! I already have your bath and change of clothes ready!" she said with an excited smile.

"Hai," she replied. She then looked at Souji and gave him a curt bow.

"Arigatou, Souji-san," she said and left with Ayumu who led her to the bathroom. Souji watched her with a smile on his face. He then looked back at the sky, letting the wind caress his bare skin as his long hair whirled around him.

"A secret, hm?" he said to the wind.

* * *

"I see that you've met, Okita-san," Ayumu said as she washed Kumi's hair. She commented about how silky her hair felt like on her fingers.

"Okita-san?" she repeated, right brow up in puzzlement. Ayumu halted what she was doing and looked at her.

"Ah, didn't you know that Okita-san's full name is Souji Okita?" she asked.

Kumi shook her head as a _no_. "Therefore, it was Souji-san who had saved me?"

"Hai, hai! A pleasant man he is, no?" she asked. Kumi remained silent. Ayumu noticed her strange silence and let out a sigh.

"You know," she started. "If you dwell on things too much, you will never move on," she said. She grabbed the towel that was neatly folded on her side and used it to dry Kumi's hair.

"You're done! Come on! Up! Up! Let's get you dry," she said cheerfully, successfully changing the topic. Kumi could only stare at the older woman and smiled. She appreciated her efforts to cheer her up. However, she couldn't just forget everything that had happened to her people and parents in just a flash. The smile that was on her face was immediately wiped off as soon as she thought that. She swore revenge on them - on those damn Choshu!

"It's a good thing I have a spare kimono that I never wear anymore," Ayumu said in the background. Kumi tried to focus her attention to the older woman. Her eyes flickered to her direction.

"Ah, it doesn't fit me anymore so I'm sure it'll fit you. But we'll need to buy you new kimonos. Having one kimono isn't enough, you know?" she continued to blabbered on. Kumi could only follow her in silence. She barely followed what she was saying.

"Oh, and how is your foot? I should call a doctor to check up on that. It'd be bad if it got worse, ne?"

Kumi could already tell that this would be a _long_ day.

* * *

"A Suzuki heiress, huh?" Commander Kondou said, arms crossed on his chest. Hijikata and Souji both sat in front of him - their faces both wore a serious look.

"We got something really big now, eh? How is she doing?" he asked.

"For the most part, she's fine. Though, it would seem she has a foot injury that needs medical attention as soon as possible," Souji informed, patting the piglet that was resting on his lap. Saizo grunted in response.

"Don't worry about that, Ayumu has that taken cared of," Kondou said. His eyes landed on the silent vice-commander and watched him smoke with his smoke pipe.

"Do you think that it was part of the plan of the Choshu clan to have the Suzuki domain wiped off? This one seemed to be personal, though," he commented, pondering for a moment.

"We can't be sure," Souji said. "But it may be a possibility."

Silence reigned then as the three men both fell into deep thoughts.

"Should we have her stay here?" Souji asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore. The thought of her wandering the streets of Kyoto alone worried him. She did not seem the type of person who could take care of herself. And the more he thought about it, the more he grew worried.

"She has nowhere else to stay. You know that," the commander pointed out.

"It would be more pressure for us if we let her stay with us," Hijikata finally spoke. He focused his eyes on the commander that sat before them. "I wouldn't want her to stay here," he added.

"Now, now, Toshi. You know the girl has nowhere else to go. If we let her go, who knows what would happen to her?" he said.

"I agree," Souji said, looking at Hijikata. "Let her stay here, Hijikata-san. Or are you scared that she may be tainted by us?" Souji's tone of voice had suddenly changed into a darker one. Hijikata, in return, said nothing. He stood up from his spot, heading for the door to exit.

"Oi! Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Kondou asked.

"Do whatever you want," Hijikata said and left for good.

Kondou let out a loud sigh. He rubbed his head. "That man…" he mumbled to himself. Souji hit Hijikata's strings pretty hard this time.

"Souji," he called the young man. Said man looked at him. "I'll put her under your care," he said. "I know it'll be more weight for you, but I do owe this child's father rather greatly."

The old commander let out a fatherly smile. "So I'm asking on my behalf to take care of Kumi."

Souji closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

"Of course."

_**つづく...**_

**_

* * *

_**Still liking/loving it? Tell me! (_coughreviewcough_) Aaah, it's been such a long time since I touched this story. It seriously brought memories. /shrugs/  
I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. xD So bad...

_**~Jiru**_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not gonna lie, I got _reaaaaaaaaaaally_ lazy to post this up. Huuurrrrr. I need to get back to "Sweet Melody". I think I haven't updated that in a year. LMFAO. OTL. I fail in life. ;A;

Well anywayz, here's chapter 4. Belated Merry Christmas and advanced Happy New Year! 8D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Just make sure that you don't strain yourself," the doctor, who came to check on Kumi's foot injury, said. "I'm certain that you'll be healed in a week. Your injury, fortunately, isn't something serious," he added. He started gathering his things and put it back on the handbag he carried with him.

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei," she thanked softly. The doctor nodded in response. He stood up from his spot while he patted the bag in his arms.

"Well then, I'll be on my way."

"I'll walk you back to the exit, sensei," Ayumu said, standing up as well from her sitting position near Kumi. They then both left the room, leaving Kumi all by herself. She listened to the disappearing sounds of their footsteps as they walked farther and farther away from her room. A sigh had unconsciously escaped from her lips. What was she supposed to do now? This wasn't very much different from living in her old home. She never had anything to do but practice tea ceremonies and other lessons that befit a princess, or so her instructors say.

"Maa, you seem bored."

Kumi yelped in surprise and immediately looked outside her window. There, leaning on the window ledge, was Souji. Unlike yesterday, he wasn't wearing his Shinsengumi garbs. Instead, he was wearing a simple white kimono whereas his hair was let loose. It certainly was long as her hair.

"O-Okita-san?"

"Ahahaha! Did I scare you? I'm sorry," he apologized but he didn't really sound like he was.

"You shouldn't sneak on a lady like that…" she huffed with a pout, placing her hand on her chest in relief.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized once again. His eyes landed on her now bandaged foot, concern showing itself on his face.

"So how's your right foot?" He asked, getting himself comfortable on the ledge. Kumi stared at him.

"…Should you really be in a lady's room?" She asked dryly. It was either the young Shinsengumi captain didn't notice her disparagement or he just plainly ignored it. Though, it would seem it was bending towards the latter one. He didn't really seem like the type of person to care.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked, fully ignoring her sarcastic tone of voice.

Her eyes narrowed at him but decided not to say anything about the matter. She had a feeling that he would not listen to her anyway though the feeling of disturbance still remained. Having a lone man in a woman's room did not seem right to the eyes of the many. Not unless she was a geisha, she supposed (which she wasn't in any way).

"He said it'll be healed in a week," she answered. She stood up and walked towards the wooden dresser her room had been provided with. Opening one of the drawers, she took out a hair tie and tied her caramel-like hair.

"Saa, that won't do."

She flinched once again when she heard Souji's voice near her ear.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered, moving away from him as far away as possible. She didn't even hear him approach her! She swore to god, she was going to have a heart attack one of these days…

"I actually prefer that you let your hair down," he said. "It fits you more," he added with that silly grin of his already on his face. Kumi could feel her cheeks get warmer than normal upon hearing his words. She was about to reprimand him for invading her personal space – in hopes of hiding her embarrassment – when she remembered her mother's words.

"_Kumi, if someone has complimented you, always thank them for their kind words."_

Souji watched her curiously as she fell silent. He was about to ask her if she was fine, thinking that he might had teased her too much (though he had to admit it, her reactions were rather amusing). She bowed to him all of a sudden, surprising him the very least.

"Thank you for your kind flattery, Okita-san," she said, a little stern.

He could only blink at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Mother always told me to thank people when they compliment me," she said, rising up from her bowing position.

It was Souji's turn to fall silent as he observed the sudden change of her facial expression. Realizing the sadness in her words, he immediately knew that he had to do something about it.

"It's like that, huh?" He mumbled to himself. He combed his hair with his fingers then smiled brightly.

"Kumi-san," he called cheerfully. She looked at him, wondering what he wanted now.

"Would you like a tour around the headquarters?"

* * *

"This is where the members' quarters is. No one's here right now because they're either out on patrol or training in the dojo," Souji explained as he pointed in an empty room. He then moved on with the next. Kumi, who was trailing behind him, followed him silently and let him talk and point things to her. Her foot still hurt but it wasn't painful as it was on the past few days. Besides, she noticed that Souji was walking as slow as he could so that she could follow.

"This is my room. Back there is where Kondo's room is. He's the commander of the Shinsengumi. He's a pleasant old man," he said.

Kumi nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked once again as Souji went for the next room.

"You already know where Hijikata-san's room is," he said. "So I don't really need to tell you. Also, Ayu-nee's room is next to yours, so if you need anything, she's just a door away."

Kumi could suddenly hear the sounds of wood striking with each other and sounds of men shouting as they neared a certain direction.

"Okita-san," she called. Said man turned his head to look at her, attention on her.

"Are we, perhaps, near the dojo?" She asked. He smiled at her then looked in front of him again.

"You've got good ears," he commented, stopping right in front of an open door. Kumi stopped right beside him and peeked inside. There, she saw, were men sparring with each other, bamboo swords in their hands. They were so engrossed with what they were doing that they failed to notice their presence.

"This is the dojo. Everyone trains here and sometimes, we come sparring with each other here," Souji explained patiently. "Or train, most of the time," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh! Souji!"

Both of them looked at the person who just spoke. A tall man, whose black hair was tied in a low ponytail and unruly way, stood there along with two other men who stood beside him.

"Eh? What do we have here?" He asked, leaning towards Kumi. She, in return, shied away.

"Now, now, don't try to scare away the lady, Sanosuke," the short man with red hair said.

The so-called Sanosuke man let out a huge grin and took a step back. He let out a loud baritone laugh.

"Haha! Sorry about that, miss!" He said. The other two men with him approached her and observed her features. Kumi, out of habit, played with her fingers as their gazes made her feel uncomfortable. She had always hated attracting too much attention to herself. Yet, she still did and she wondered why.

"Is she the woman you found by the river a few days ago?" The red-haired man asked, face turning to Souji's direction.

"Yes," Souji replied.

The brown-haired man leaned in towards her. She shied once again. Was there something on her face? Why did they keep staring at her as if she was some kind of strange creature? The man in front of her suddenly blushed and grinned, surprising her. He suddenly held her hands as his eyes shone with happiness.

"God has finally answered my prayers and has brought me a beautiful woman!" He exclaimed, earning himself some sweat-drops from all of them.

"Eto…thank you…?" Kumi thanked, uncertainty all over her face.

Sanosuke and the red-haired man yelled at 'Todou' for holding her hands out of the blue. She sweat-dropped once again when they said that it wasn't fair that he was only the one who held her hands. After the entire ruckus had died down (which took long than expected), they finally introduced themselves to her.

The tallest one of them was named Sanosuke Harada. He was the tenth unit captain and boasted that he was the best spear fighter in the Shinsengumi. He also mentioned that he was called the '_Suicide Attempter Sanosuke_' because he survived seppuku. He even had to show the scar to her to prove his point. Kumi didn't really think it was necessary but said nothing. She didn't really want to burst his bubble.

The red-haired man introduced himself as Shinpachi Nagakura, the second unit captain of the Shinsengumi. He said that he was the _keeper_ of Sanosuke. Kumi didn't really understand what it meant, but she had a feeling that she didn't really want to know…

The last man was named Heisuke Todou, the one who held her hands without warning (He apologized afterwards about it, though). He was the eighth unit captain. Kumi smiled slightly. He seemed to be the most normal one of the trio…(She wasn't aware of his _strange_ obsession though. Not yet, to be precise)

"And we're the _Three Comedians_!" Shinpachi finished proudly, hands on both sides of his hips. Todou frowned at this.

"Oi, don't put me in the same level as you guys," he said nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

Shinpachi yelled at him for his remark. Kumi could only blink at them. Her gaze then landed on Souji who was vaguely chuckling at the trio. Sensing that she was looking at him, he looked back at her and gave her a smile of his own. Well…she was certainly surprised. She'd heard from rumours that the Shinsengumi were nothing but merciless and cold-blooded assassins. Weren't assassins supposed to be terrifying and intimidating? These people were showing otherwise, though.

'_I guess I was wrong,_' she thought, letting a tiny smile appear on her lips.

"It is nice to meet you all. My name is Kumi. I hope to be friends with you all," she said with a genuine smile and a curt bow.

The trio gawked at her for a few moments, wondering where those shoujo flowers and bubbles that surrounded her came from. All of a sudden, they glomped her while crying out _Kawaii_!

Yes, the rumours were certainly wrong.

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

Kumi looked up at her companion. Giving him a smile, she nodded then looked up at the now red and orange-hued sky.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Souji countered, hearing her soft whisper.

Kumi shook her head then focused her eyes on him.

"I meant…thank you for doing this. I- you have certainly helped me cheer up, if not a lot," she clarified. She held her hands together, resting them on her lap. "You noticed that I was still mourning over my loss. But I simply can _not_ forget it, not that easily, I'm afraid," she said, closing her eyes at the memory.

"I lost everything I treasured and cared for in a flash. Worst of all, I saw it with my own very eyes…"

Silence befell between the two of them. The only sounds they could hear were the faraway shouts of the Shinsengumi members coming from the dojo.

"Are emotional scars so easily healed?" Souji asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Kumi's grip on her hands tightened upon hearing his words. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Perhaps, it was because she was trying not to cry.

"No…" she said.

"_You don't heal that easily, especially when it had left you scarred for life."_

_**つづく...**_


End file.
